The invention relates to a device for fastening a suspension arrangement to a carrier, in particular the ceiling of a room.
Suspension arrangements of the existing type serve to hold utility articles in readiness in suspended positions of use in the region of workstations. Preferred uses for an existing suspension arrangement are medical treatment stations in doctors"" surgeries and clinics and also medical technology workstations in medical laboratories. Examples of utility articles which may be supplied with a suspension arrangement are, for example, X-ray shields, measuring appliances, image-reproducing appliances (monitors), components for depositing working or treatment instruments, and the like.
A known device for fastening a suspension arrangement to a carrier comprises fastening means, in particular screws, with which a flange at the upper end of a suspension arrangement can be fastened, for example by means of screws, to a carrier constituting, for example, the ceiling of a room.
Under normal conditions of use, an existing suspension arrangement is mainly stressed exclusively in respect of traction and is loaded only to a far lesser extent as regards forces directed transversely to the direction of traction which are brought about by the weight of the utility articles which, in most cases, are disposed on carrying arms which extend approximately horizontally and are connected by pivot bearings to a bracket on the lower end of a support tube. Since these torque forces acting on the flange are relatively small, the flange and a support tube extending downwards from the latter are manufactured with relatively small dimensions in horizontal cross-section.
A device of the existing kind for fastening a suspension arrangement can, however, be relatively easily overloaded. This is particularly the case if the said suspension arrangement is additionally loaded with horizontal forces. One conceivable instance of loading with the danger of unintentional severing of the fastening system between the flange and the carrier may happen, for example, if a transport truck is driven into the suspension arrangement. In the event of such an overload, there is a danger of the flange-fastening system becoming detached or being torn out of the carrier, and of the suspension arrangement falling down, which may result not only in major damage to the utility articles but also in major harm to persons.
The underlying object of the invention is to improve fastening safety in a device of the existing type.
This object is achieved by means of the features in claim 1.
In the device according to the invention, an anchoring element is provided which can be attached to the carrier in addition to, and independently of, the flange. Also provided is an elongated securing element which is connected to the anchoring element, extends through the support tube as far as the bracket, and is connected to the latter.
The additional securing element is of such great tensile strength that, in the event of damage to, or the falling-out of, the fastening elements operating between the flange and the carrier, the said securing element is capable of holding the suspension arrangement on the carrier. As a result of this, the suspension arrangement is held, even in the event of falling-out of the elements fastening the flange to the carrier, and is prevented from falling down if the first fastening elements operating between the flange and the carrier are unintentionally severed, for example in the event of a driving accident as initially described.
The securing element according to the invention is of sufficiently long dimensions for it to extend as far as the region of the first end of the support tube. In this region, the additional anchoring element can be connected to the carrier, as a result of which the securing element becomes functional.
According to claim 2, the securing element may be of even longer dimensions, so that it projects above the flange and can be mounted on a part of the carrier, or a part attached to the latter, which is disposed higher than the said carrier. If, for example, the carrier is suspended from an intermediate ceiling, the securing element of longer dimensions can extend as far as the main ceiling and be anchored there. This results in another safety aspect, since the securing element is securely suspended even if, in the event of unintentional overloading, not only the first fastening elements operating between the flange and the intermediate ceiling, but also the said intermediate ceiling, should be damaged and their carrying function impaired.
But even if the flange and the securing element are fastened to one and the same carrier, it is advantageous for the securing element to be of longer dimensions so that it is not under tensile stress in the normal fastening position but, because of its greater length, is in a position of readiness, for which purpose a flexible securing element, the effective length of which can be reduced and which is capable of kinking or sagging because of its greater length, is particularly suitable. In a configuration of this kind, in the event of an overload and of detachment of the suspension arrangement, the securing element commences its suspending function only after the said suspension arrangement has dropped. This is advantageous because, in the overloading process in which the suspension arrangement performs a detaching movement, for example a tilting movement, the securing element initially remains devoid of load, so that the loading process cannot also overload the said securing element. Only when the suspension arrangement detaches itself from the anchorage between the flange and the carrier because of overloading, and moves in the process, does the securing element commence its carrying function. An overload in the form of a brief impact thus cannot overload the securing element.
Features which further improve the safety sought after, lead to simple and secure fastening measures, permit a simple and cost-effectively manufactured configuration and also guarantee easy and rapid mounting, are contained in the subclaims.